i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Peel to Koi no Aji
|song= Orange Peel to Koi no Aji |image= Orange Peel to Koi no Aji.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= オレンジピールと恋の味 |english= The Flavour of Orange Peels and Love |performer=POP'N STAR (Kokoro only) |attribute= |available= As a daily song on Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= juuniji no machiawase eki mae no KAFE TERASU kitto kimi wa mou matteru kedo okureteku furi wo shite sukoshi dake jirashimashou ii onna ni wa yoyuu ga nakucha mou hajimatteru koi no kakehiki wa kokoro no BARANSU yura yurari sou yo futari no koi wa SHIISOO GEEMU yudan nante sasenai wa massugu motto watashi wo mite aishite ageru kara futari no koi wa SHIISOO GEEMU yudan nante sasenai wa massugu motto watashi wo mite aishite ageru kara sou yo futari no koi wa SHIISOO GEEMU kono koi no aji wa marude kimi no eranda ORENJI PIIRU horonigai amasa de Source |-| Kanji= 12時の待ち合わせ　駅前のカフェテラス きっと君はもう　待ってるけど 遅れてくフリをして　少しだけ焦らしましょう いい女には　余裕がなくちゃ もう始まってる　恋の駆け引きは 心のバランス　ゆらゆらり そうよ 二人の恋はシーソーゲーム 油断なんてさせないわ まっすぐもっと私を見て　愛してあげるから 二人の恋はシーソーゲーム 油断なんてさせないわ まっすぐもっと私を見て 愛してあげるから そうよ 二人の恋はシーソーゲーム この恋の味はまるで 君の選んだオレンジピール ほろ苦い甘さで Source |-| English= Our meeting is at the café terrace in front of the station at 12 o’clock You are most likely waiting for me already Putting on a show of pretending to be late I’ll tease you just for a little bit A good girl needs to have that flexibility The tactics of romance are already in use The balance of my heart has started to sway That’s right Our romance is a game of seesaw I won’t let you make me let my guard down Look straight ahead at me even more Because I’m the one that can love you Our romance is a game of seesaw I won’t let you make me let my guard down Look straight ahead at me even more Because I’m the one that can love you That’s right Our romance is a game of seesaw The taste of this romance is almost just like The orange peels from the oranges that you choose Slightly bitter but sweet at the same time Source Score reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|236 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|325 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|502 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|11 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|762 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:POP'N STAR Category:Songs Category:Daily Song Category:Kokoro Hanabusa